In filling prescriptions for customers, pharmacies may also submit corresponding claims to third-party payors for reimbursement. However, the process of submitting these claims is oftentimes error-prone. For example, pharmacy employees may inadvertently specify the incorrect quantity, package size, and/or days supply when submitting claims to the third-party payors. Accordingly, these incorrect claims can result in either overbillings or underbillings to the third-party payors. Furthermore, these incorrect claims may result in additional audits of claims submitted by a pharmacy. Audits are generally disruptive, time-consuming, and costly to pharmacies. Accordingly, there is a need in the industry to improve the accuracy of claims submitted by pharmacies, thereby preventing or minimizing audits of those claims.